


Chihiro Vs Hopes Peak Academy

by Ilikeblue094



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Normal High School, F/M, Fluff, Internalized Transphobia, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Female Fujisaki Chihiro, Trans Fujisaki Chihiro, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikeblue094/pseuds/Ilikeblue094
Summary: Nothing really mattered because this long-winded rambling came down to two things.No one respected her as a boy and if anyone found out, no one would see her as a real girl.That's why she wouldn’t tell a soul, no mattered if it killed her because in Hopes Peak Academy she would have a new start.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Game Start

If there was one thing that Chihiro Fujisaki hated most in this world it would be himself, or was it herself? She… um… he?

Fuck.

This was confusing. They didn’t even know who they were. What they wanted to be. Their whole life was ruled by this overwhelming feeling of not being good enough. The fear that if someone found out what was under their skirt, their whole life would be ruined.

Chihiro could still remember at the very beginning, they didn’t care about being a boy or a girl. They just wanted to play with the other kids, but then something changed and the other kids didn’t want to play with them. Chihiro was too different, too weird.

It wasn't Chihiro's fault that they were frail and small. Blame it on the fact they were constantly sick through most of their childhood. Chihiro could remember the days they sat in front of a large window, wondering when they could finally play outside. The coughing and wheezing. Their lack of appetite that would eventually lead to their small stature. Even now it seemed like they were never hungry.

It wasn't Chihiro's fault they’re a crybaby. They just had a very sensitive heart. They couldn't even eat meat without crying. Their father always said that they got it from their mother. They never met her, only saw her in photos. She was very beautiful, so much so, Chihiro felt insulted for her whenever their father compared them. They could never match up to her.

The only fault Chihiro could take credit for was their weakness. Even then they couldn't control that.

But did that matter to the other kids? No. All they did was spit out hatred towards Chihiro, but what did Chihiro do to them? Nothing. Chihiro did nothing, which just so happened to feed into the problem.

Chihiro's silence was just a confirmation of weakness. The fact that they weren't like the other boys. Strange how it never mattered to Chihiro in the beginning, that they’re a boy. Strange how they never hated that fact until now. The more people that said it, the more they grew to hate it.

When Chihiro began to understand what it meant, they always cringed whenever someone referred to them as a boy.

Maybe that's the real reason why they wore skirts and dresses. Not to hide any weakness, but to hide from that unpleasant label. Boy.

Maybe that why they prefer “she.”  
Maybe that's why she not only hid behind clothes, but she hid in her room. No one could call her "him" if she never left her little asylum.

Maybe that's why she took up programming. Programming didn't require a certain gender to learn.

Maybe….  
Or maybe not…

Maybe this was just to get attention.

Maybe this was just some sort of hidden perversion.

Maybe she was sick.

Nothing mattered because this long-winded rambling came down to two things.

No one respected her as a boy and if anyone found out, no one would see her as a real girl.

That's why she wouldn’t tell a soul, no mattered if it killed her because in Hopes Peak Academy she would have a new start.

She would finally be the girl she always wanted to be, and who knew this would all start with a simple acceptance letter.


	2. Panic

Oh god, oh god, oh god. She was going to throw up. This whole thing was a mistake, saying yes was a mistake. Chihiro could practically feel the bile rise in her throat. It didn’t help that her knees were physically shaking and the tears were building up in her eyes. Even if this reaction was involuntary, Chihiro couldn’t help but hate it with her entire being.

Leave to her to have a panic attack on her very first day of school, but then again, this wasn’t a normal school. This right in front of her was Hopes Peak Academy. Only those who were the very best of the best we’re able to attend this place, and once you graduated, there was an absolute guarantee of success. It freaked her out.

Not only are her classmates going to be super talented, she couldn’t help but imagine their disappointed faces when they realize the only reason she was here was that her Ultimate was programming. I mean sure, she did program some security stuff for most foreign governments, and the A.I she was working on was praised as world-changing, but she was going to attend with world-famous classmates.

Compared to them, she seemed rather plain. In fact, it wasn’t that she seemed plain, she was plain. But maybe this would help her fade into the background. She was never really good with attention, so maybe being her boring, weak self could actually come in handy?

Too bad that fading into the background wasn’t an option at the moment. Chihiro could feel every glanced thrown her way, after all, she was shaking in front of the school gates. With every student that passed her, she could feel the collar of her shirt tighten around her neck, her breathing becoming quicker and quicker and quicker and quicker an-

“Hey? Are you okay?” A soft voice asked from behind her. Chihiro nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard it and turned her body immediately. The owner of said voice belonged to a rather sleepy-looking individual with short hair like hers and a spaceship hairpin that was clearly a video game reference. Soft RPG noises came from the Ds she was holding, however, the strange girl paid it no attention as she stared straight at Chihiro.

Oh… She was talking to her. She should probably respond, right? Then why wasn’t any noise coming out her mouth? Why couldn’t Chihiro say anything?

But even without words, it seemed that strange girl understood what Chihiro was trying to convey, the tears and shaky legs helped as well. The girl slowly approached Chihiro and whispered to her.

“I’m going to grab your wrist, is that alright?”

The only response Chihiro could give was a few sniffles and a nodding head. With that confirmation, Chihiro’s very own saviour gently grabbed her by her wrist and started walking towards the school. Even as her body moved, Chihiro didn’t even notice it, her mind focus on the soft-spoken girl in front of her. Finally, the girl entered a bathroom and turned back to Chihiro After a while of silence and Chihiro calming down, the strange girl bent her knees a bit to talk to her. 

“Do you feel better?” She asked with a small head tilt. Despite how monotoned her voice sounded, Chihiro could see the bit of worry that she had in her eyes. 

Oh… Chihiro did that. She made a stranger worry about her. Weak. She shouldn’t have anyone worry about her, she wanted to able to stand up for herself, but even then… Weak.

Chihiro looked down at the flood, not able to meet the stranger’s eyes.

“I- Um… I’m fine” She said with a shaky voice, somewhat nasally from all the crying she had been doing. She was a bit better, the tears have stopped and her knees still. Even then, Chihiro was almost positive that she looked like a mess.

The girl hummed and opened her mouth to say more, only to looked down at her hands. The worried look she once had change into disappointment.

“I’m dead.” She plainly stated. Chihiro couldn’t help but tense up at her words, calming down after realizing that the girl was talking about the DS in her hands. 

“Oh! I’m sorry. I-I didn’t mean to be such a bother.” Chihiro said, hoping that the girl wouldn’t start to dislike her. She then rambled on apology after apology hoping for forgiveness, despite the fact it wasn’t needed.

The stranger looked back up and paused, staring at Chihiro’s panic faced face. The panic only got worse when the strange girl didn’t stop staring. She continued to do so until she suddenly perked up and bumped her head gently with her hand. Chihiro stopped with her rambling.

“Bunny.”

“Bunny…?”

“You’re like a bunny.”

Chihiro flushed immediately after hearing that. It was one thing to hear through the internet, but hearing it come from an actual person’s mouth was… different. 

“You’re like a bunny too Miss!” Chihiro blurted out, not wanting to be the only one complimented in this situation, wait? Was that a compliment? The strange girl’s eyes widen for a brief moment before returning to her whimsical expression, a ghost of a smile settling along her face.

“I’m Chiaki. 2nd year…” The girl introduced herself.

Chihiro’s eyes widen, before bowing down. An upperclassman!

“I’m Chihiro Fujisaki! 1st year, very nice to meet you, Miss!”

Chiaki almost flinched at the sudden formality, but quickly got over it. She gently gripped one of Chihiro’s shoulders and slowly pushed her torso back up so she was no longer bowing. Once she was done, she brought her hand down, leaving Chihiro with a bewildered face.

“Bowing makes me uncomfortable.” With those words, Chiaki press ‘[RESTART]’ on her game, and as if possed by a gaming god, her fingers moved incredibly fast, even then, she didn’t stop talking to Chiro.

“Classes are about to start.”

Chihiro slightly jumped at the news and pulled out her phone to check the time. A wave of anxiety rushed through her as she saw that Chiaki was indeed right. There were only around 8 minutes left until class officially started. The last thing she wanted was to be late for her very first day. As if sensing her panic once more, Chiaki came to the rescue. Without looking up from her DS she bumped Chihiro gently with her hip.

“You still have time. 1st-year classrooms are on the bottom floor. You’ll make it.”

Taking these words to heart, Chihiro started to exit the bathroom, only to stop at the doorway to look back at Chiaki.

“Don’t you have to go to class as well?”

That question made Chiaki paused, not only in real life but in-game as well. Almost as if watching a sloth, Chiaki slowly placed a fingertip on her chin, almost if she was remembering for the first time she was also a student.

“Yeah. I should do that.” However, Chiaki made no movements to actually walk to class, only unpausing her game to continue. Chihiro could only stare before remembering her tine limit, and as much as she wanted to stay with this fairy-like person, she had to go to class. So, Chihiro lifted a small hand and waved.

“It was lovely meeting you Miss, sorry for all the trouble I caused! I hope I get to see you again!”

“Don’t worry. You will.” Chiaki added, with a small gave of her own. With those parting words, Chihiro left in a rush. As much of a disaster, this morning was, at this, there was one nice person in the whole school. A shiver ran down her spine. Let’s just hope her classmates are the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> I just got back into this fandom and I am thirsting for some Chihiro fanfic, so I made my own.


End file.
